<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Made with Love by AisForAlex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619250">Made with Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AisForAlex/pseuds/AisForAlex'>AisForAlex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Coast to Coast- Lumosinlove, Sweater Weather- Lumosinlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Finn feels like shit, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Sweater Weather | Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, Pillow &amp; Blanket Forts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AisForAlex/pseuds/AisForAlex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn feels like crap so Leo and Logan take care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay (lumosinlove), Leo Knut/Finn O'Hara (lumosinlove), Leo Knut/Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay (lumosinlove), Leo Knut/Logan Tremblay (lumosinlove), o'knutzy - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Made with Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I too felt like crap and decided to write some comfort to make me feel better, I hope y'all enjoy. Also on a side note I did not reread/edit so let me know if I wrote something iffy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything hurt. Every joint, every muscle, even his skin hurt, sharp stinging needles pricking at the soles of his feet and the tips of his fingers. Finn had no reason to hurt, he hadn’t been hit, he hadn’t overworked himself, logically he knew nothing was wrong but Jesus Christ he hurt. Finn rolled to his side in the empty bed curling his body into a ball desperately hoping it would make the pain stop; it didn’t, but it was worth the shot.</p><p>Reaching out Finn pulled Logan’s pillow close he wrapped his body around it and buried his face in it just to catch the faintest hint of his sent, he missed his boys. Leo and Logan had left early that morning to visit one of Logan’s friends from their Harvard days, Finn hated the man, and when he heard he was in town he all but hid before Logan could ask him to come. A sharp gasp fell from his lips as a particularly bad throb of pain made his knee ache, lying down obviously wasn’t helping. Sliding out of the sheets Finn shivered at the cold room, he snagged Leo’s hoodie from the foot of the bed and pulled it on, it fell down his thighs stopping just an inch or so above the hem of his boxers. Sighing as his socked feet slipped a bit on the cold hardwood floor, Finn snagged Logan’s pillow again clutching it close to his chest, he wished they were here to keep him warm but he supposed these would have to make due.</p><p>Finn padded around their apartment aimlessly, wandering into the kitchen, into Leo’s room, then Logan’s (neither of which had seen their occupant in a while), he meandered into the bathroom, out to the living room, and back to his own nowhere felt good enough to stop. Their home was so very loud in its silence, it made Finns eardrums ache, but even the noise was just as bad. Each tick of the clock felt like a drum pounding in his head, the water running through the pipes made him feel like someone was trying to peel his skin off, and God he <em>ached</em>. Finn grabbed his phone of the charger and slipped on his good noise canceling headphones, he put on a soft mellow playlist that didn’t have any offending noises and began shuffling his circuit again. Kitchen, Leo’s room, Logan’s, bathroom, living room, and back to his. He was still clutching Logan’s pillow tight in his arms, the hood of Leo’s sweatshirt was up over his head blocking out a bit of the midmorning light filtering into the apartment.</p><p>He was on his third circle of the apartment on his way to Leo’s room, when he felt a warm daft. Looking over at the wall he realized he was standing directly in front of the heater, sighing deeply Finn leaned against the wall and slid down until he was sitting on the floor huddled close to the supply of warm air. He whimpered at the feeling of the cold floor but he quickly tucked his legs up into Leo’s hoodie cocooning himself in its warmth his arms holding Logan’s pillow close to press his face into the soft material.</p><p>Finn didn’t know how long he stayed there, curled up on the floor, all he knew was the cold and the ache in his body, it could have been minutes it could have been hours it could have been eternity for all Finn could tell. The only thing that made him realize time had even passed was the feeling of warm hands reaching under the hood to cup his cheek, Finn nuzzled into the rough palm and blinked his eyes open to drown in Leo’s baby blues.</p><p>Finn saw his mouth move but he didn’t hear the words, Leo smiled softly at his vacant expression and reached farther into the hood to slid Finns headphones down.</p><p>“What are you doing on the floor baby?” he asked letting his fingers trail over the stubble at Finns jaw.</p><p>“’M so cold Le,” Finn spoke so softly Leo could barely hear him, his voice rough from disuse.</p><p>“Harz, that probably cause you’re not wearing pants,” Leo replied spying Finns bare leg peaking out of the bottom of his sweatshirt. Finn simply shook his head.</p><p>“Mm-mh, ‘m cold and it hurts, and I’m so sad Le,” Finns big brown eyes collected a bit of moisture at the corners.</p><p>“Oh, sweetheart,” Leo sighed his heart breaking at the sight of Finn shivering on the floor, “com’ere,” he pulled Finn into his arms and let him nuzzle into the warmth of his chest. “What hurts? Did something happen?”</p><p>Finn shook his head where it was tucked into Leos neck, “everything. Everything hurts, Nutty. I don’t know why, I can feel my brain my head hurts so bad, I shouldn’t be able to feel my brain. Can you feel your own brain? If you touched it would you recognize the sensation from your hand or from the brain itself,” he babbled as Leo wrapped him up in his arms.</p><p>“I’m so sorry sweetheart,” he pressed a tender kiss to the top of Finns head, “lets go get you some pants and get you nice and warm ok?”</p><p>Finn nodded again, he let Leo haul him into his arms and carry him into his own bedroom, he gently set him on the edge of the bed before moving to the closet emerging only a moment later with a pair of soft sweatpants. Leo knelt down in front of Finn and gently guided his feet into the pantlegs and began sliding them up his calves but stopped and looked at his leg for a moment.</p><p>“Baby, you gave yourself a bit of a heat rash sitting in front of the heater so long,” he said looking at the red irritated skin on the side of Finns’ leg.</p><p>“Didn’t even feel it,” he mumbled as Leo carefully navigated the pants over the rash, and pressed a kiss full of love to the top of his thigh.</p><p>“Stay here for a minute ok?” Leo asked standing up and moving for the door.</p><p>“Nooo,” Finn whined reaching out to catch his wrist, “don’t leave me.”</p><p>“Less than a minute, I’ll be back before you can miss me.”</p><p>“Miss you already and you haven’t even left yet,” Finn replied before groaning and clutching at his knee.</p><p>“Thirty seconds and I’m back,” Leo brought his wrist up to his lips to kiss Finger wrapped there.</p><p>“Alright,” he finally relinquished and let go.</p><p>Once Leo slipped out of the room Finn groaned again and laid down on the bed, he pulled one of their blankets over his head just as he heard Leo call out for Logan.</p><p>“Lo, hey baby Fish isn’t feeling well, can you do me a favor and find some extra blankets? I think they’re in the hall closet.”</p><p>“Yeah, of course, what’s wrong with him he seemed fine yesterday?” Logans voice came muffled filtered through doorways and blankets but it was still music to Finns ears.</p><p>“Hmm, not sure, he says his body hurts and he’s cold. I found him laying in front of the heater a when we got home.”</p><p>“You think we should call Loops? If he’s really sick, he should be seen by someone,” Logan asked softly almost quiet enough that Finn didn’t catch his words.</p><p>“Lets just wait for a bit, see how the night goes, if he’s still not feeling well in the morning, we’ll call Loops over to take a look,” Leo said then sighed softly, “I’m gunna go see if he wants to stay in the bedroom of come out here.”</p><p>“Alright, I go find those blankets,” Finn heard the soft smack of a kiss and a smile pulled at his lip, he would be ok, his boys were taking care of him after all.</p><p>Finn heard Leo’s light footsteps pad back into the room, he couldn’t help but sigh when he felt his hand settle onto his back and rub soothing circles there.</p><p>“Hey Fishy,” Leo spoke softly, carefully pulling the blanket away from Finns face Leo reached out to brush a bit of his fluffy red hair off of his forehead before leaning down to press a kiss there. “Hmm, well you don’t have a fever, that’s a good sign.”</p><p>Finn groaned in pain again and reached his arms out to twist around Leos waist, he pulled himself closer until he had his head resting in Leos lap his face nuzzled into the fleshy part of his stomach. Leo let his hand thread into fluffy hair petting through the auburn locks until a tiny smile pulled at Finns lips and a mildly peaceful look settled on his face.</p><p>“Do you wanna stay here sweetheart?” Leo whispered, “maybe get some sleep?”</p><p>Before he could reply though a sharp gasp fell from Finns lips and his body jerked as another sharp throb of pain wracked his body.</p><p>Finn shook his head pressing his face harder against the soft material of Leos t shirt, “’m not tired,” he mumbled, “just hurts, and cold ‘m so cold.”</p><p>“Alright then, you wanna come sit in the living room? I’m sure it wouldn’t take much convincing to get Logan to snuggle you, ten minutes against his body heat and you’ll be nice and cozy and warm.”</p><p>At the sound of Logans name Finn looked up at Leo’s soft smile and nodded, he wanted nothing more than to be held by his boys and let them make him feel better.</p><p>“Ok baby, come’ere then,” Leo gathered Finn up in his arms again until his legs were around his waist his arms securely locked around his shoulders and his face tucked into the crook of his neck, “alright, hold on tight.”</p><p>If he hadn’t felt like utter shit, Finn would have been turned on by the sheer strength of Leo effortlessly carrying him through their apartment into the living room. In that moment though all he could think about was how warm and secure he felt in his arms as Leo gently settled him into the corner of their couch.</p><p>“Have you eaten anything today sweetheart?” he asked voice soft and whispered.</p><p>Finn simply shook his head.</p><p>“Hmm, once we get you settled with Lo, I’ll make you something ok? You’ll feel better with something in your system.” Leo pressed a kiss to his temple just as Logan walked into the living room with a large laundry basket filled with countless fluffy blankets.</p><p>“Mon Amour,” Logan sighed at the sight of Finn still curled up in Leos arms. He set the basket down and pulled a big fluffy one out before settling down next to them on the couch, Logan wrapped the blanket nice and snug around Finns body and pulled him in close so he was settled onto his chest, “I’ve got you my love.”</p><p>Finn shivered but basked in the warmth emanating from Logans body and snuggled in closer. Distantly Finn felt Leo get up, heard him whisper to Logan that he was going to make food, but all Finn could focus on was getting as close as humanly possible to Logan. He pushed his face up under Logans jaw nuzzling against his neck, the slight scratch of stubble grounding. One of Logans hands slipped under the hem of Finns borrowed sweatshirt to settle at the small of his back his warm rough palm holding him close. Finn closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, Logan always smelled so nice, he didn’t know what it was his soap or shampoo maybe but whatever it was breathing in Logan was like a balm to his senses.</p><p>Finn felt the rumble of Logan laugh through his chest, “Mmm, it tickles when you sniff me like that baby,” he teased. In retaliation Finn simply pushed his nose against Logans neck again and breathed in, making him giggle.</p><p>Logan brought his other hand up to cup the back of Finns neck his fingers massaging the tense muscle there and tangling into soft auburn hair, “I’m so sorry you’re sick my love, but I do have to say I adore this needy side of you.”</p><p>“’M not sick,” Finn mumbled against his neck, “this just happens sometimes, it’s not usually this bad th- though,” his words got caught on a gasp as a shot of pain throbbed through his arm. As horrible as he felt Finn was no stranger to this particular brand of pain, it had been happening for as long as he could remember. There were days that his body would ache for no understandable reason, then the next day it would be gone as if it had never happened in the first place. He desperately wished he knew why but as far as any doctor could tell he was perfectly healthy. It had been years since it had been this severe though and Finn was immensely grateful that he had his partners here to care for him.</p><p>Laying tucked against Logan’s body and covered in blankets Finns shivers eventually calmed as he soaked in the warmth. He let his body relax hoping that would help reduce the aching in his body. They laid like that for awhile the steady beat of Logans heart and his even breathing lulling Finn into a peaceful calm.</p><p>Distantly Finn heard the sound of footsteps, he felt Logan look up as they grew closer, he sighed and relaxed farther as he felt Leo run his finger through his hair.</p><p>“How’s he doing,” Leo asked softly.</p><p>“Hmm, not great but I think he’ll be ok,” Finn felt Logans voice rumble through him.</p><p>“’M fine,” Finn mumbled back, “it’ll go away eventually.”</p><p>He heard Leo chuckle a moment before he felt his hand soft against his cheek, he blinked his eyes open to look at Leo’s gentle smile.</p><p>“Hey sweetheart.”</p><p>Finn simply hummed in reply.</p><p>“Alright Fishy, I want you to drink this for me ok?” Leo said holding up a large mug, it was Finns favorite, the blue one they found at a craft fair. There were soft curls of steam rising from the contents and a slice of fresh honeycomb sticking out, a somewhat spicy scent wafted towards him from where Leo held the mug.</p><p>“What is it?” he asked as Logan helped him sit up a bit.</p><p>“Mama’s secret recipe, it’ll help for a bit,” Leo pushed the mug into Finns hands and he nearly keened at the warmth that bled into his hands through the ceramic. Taking a careful sip Finn closed his eyes and sighed at the taste that filled his mouth, it was spicy ginger and cinnamon cut with the sweetness of the melting honeycomb a splash of almond milk and just a hint of vanilla. The warm tea slid down his throat heating him from the inside out, Finn took another sip.</p><p>“There you go sweetheart,” Leo said pressing a kiss to the top of his head, “I’ll bring you some real pain killers to take with the food, it should be done in a bit.”</p><p>Finn continued to sip at his tea as Leo returned to the kitchen, he settled back against Logan his head tilted to rest of his shoulder, Logans arm wrapped around his waist holding him close.</p><p>“Lo?” Finn asked, looking down to gaze into the contents of his mug, he spoke so quietly he was surprised Logan had actually heard him.  </p><p>“Fish?”</p><p>“’M sad.”</p><p>“Yeah?” he asked tightening his arm around Finn who nodded against his shoulder, “sad cause of something specific? Or just kinda sad in general?”</p><p>“I dunno,” Finn mumbled wrapping his hands tighter around the mug chasing that warmth from the now cooling liquid.</p><p>“Hmm, I wish I could make it better for you baby,” Logan whispered rubbing his hand up and down Finns back, “would you like me to do something I think will make you happy?”</p><p>Finn nodded again, “that would be nice.”</p><p>Logan chuckled softly, “Alright my love, stay here,” he maneuvered Finn back against the couch cushions and tucked his blanket securely so he would stay warm. Finn whined as Logan padded out of the room but it wasn’t long before he had returned carrying what looked like every blanket and pillow in their entire apartment.</p><p>“What are you doing?” he asked as Logan dumped them all onto the floor.</p><p>Logan turned to grin at him, “I, am making you a blanket fort. That way we will have a perfect place to be, it’ll be nice and warm and cozy, and we can keep it dark and quiet for you. How does that sound?”</p><p>Finn couldn’t help the tears that gathered at his eyes that turned his smile waterier than he had intended, “that sounds perfect Lo,” he sniffled, “god I love you so much,” he held out his arms to Logan who instantly came back to where he was on the couch.</p><p>“I love you too Harzy,” Logan whispered and pressed a soft kiss to Finns lips, “now just relax for a bit alright?”</p><p>Finn nodded and watched as Logan began pushing furniture around the room, he layered and draped blankets until he had created a little cave lined with pillows and cushions and even more blankets. He turned off every light in the room and drew the curtains closed on the harsh afternoon sunlight until the room was cast in almost complete darkness, Logan seemed to have scrounged up a short string of dim twinkle lights that illuminated just enough so they could see but wasn’t an obtrusive light. Once he was finally satisfied with his handiwork Logan made his way back over to where Finn sat on the couch.</p><p>“Alright mon amour, you ready?” he asked holding out a hand to Finn.</p><p>Finn smiled brightly and let Logan pull him up from the couch then maneuver him into the new blanket cave he had made. Inside Finn felt almost immediate relief, everything was soft and warm, the blankets muffled the various sounds around them. Logan crawled in just behind Finn and pulled him right back into his arms settling them into a comfortable position with Finn’s head tucked against his neck.</p><p>“Well, this sure is cozy,” Finn looked up at the sound of Leo’s voice to see that he had poked his head in through the opening, “mind if I join you?”</p><p>“’Course, Nutty,” Finn mumbled reaching out for him.</p><p>Leo grinned and crawled the rest of the way inside, “I brought food.” Finn glanced down to see that he had indeed brought a bowl of some type of stew as well as a bottle of water and painkillers. “It’s chicken and dumplins,” he explained as Finn took the bowl, “Mama swears it’s the best thing if you’re feeling under the weather.”</p><p>Finn looked up at him tenderly, “love you Leo, you take such good care of me.”  </p><p>Leo smiled and leaned forward to kiss his temple, “Love you sweetheart, and I’ll always take care of you.”</p><p>Finn sighed at the feeling of Leo’s lips pressed against him and his sweet words.</p><p>“Lo,” Leo said pulling back to let Finn eat, “I wasn’t sure if you’d be hungry but there’s more on the stove if you want any.”</p><p>Logan smiled at the thoughtfulness, “I’m ok for now, still kinda full from lunch, but maybe later.”</p><p>Once Finn had finished eating and taken the medicine Leo prompted him with the three of them settled down amongst the warm nest of pillows and blankets. Leo and Logan curled their bodies around Finn as if they were protecting him from the dangers of the world, their heat bleeding into him until he was lost in the beating of their hearts in their soft breathing, lost in their gentle touches and tender caresses. For just a moment Finn had the fleeting thought that if this was what it felt like to be lost he never wanted to be found.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not projecting onto fictional characters again. Fight me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>